carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Setup (1987)
Steven, Adam and Fallon will form an executive committee at Denver Carrington. In the case of a disagreement, two votes will be needed. Steven will run the day to day operations of the company. Fallon is cool with the situation but Adam is not. Adam will not make things easy for Steven and pretty much stabs him in the back the first chance he gets. Adam takes a call from the football coach that Skip has been arrested for selling drugs. Adam promises to relay the message but does not and this causes Steven some embarrassment. It also puts Blake in a bit of a hot seat as now mandatory drug testing has become an issue in the campaign. Blake appears to be in favor of such testing since drug abuse is such a blight. Steven, on the other hand, is not in favor of mandatory drug testing as it is too much of a police state for him. Blake respects Steven's position and realizes the two will just have to agree to disagree. Adam's attempt to put a wedge between Blake and Steven has failed. Steven questions Josh as to whether there is a drug problem on the team. Josh is not interested in this badgering. Josh airs his grievances with Sammy Jo, but Sammy Jo seems to side with Steven and tells Josh, once again, that there cannot be anything romantic between the two of them. Another meeting with Steven ends with Josh quitting the team. Steven suspects there is something up with Josh. Steven also is displeased with Dex. Dex is six weeks behind on construction of the pipeline because ColbyCo has yet to approve of an easement to allow for construction. Alexis has no intention of helping Dex get that easement - that is Sean's project. Steven does not care. If Dex needs to get the easement, then he better get it and have the pipeline completed on time. Dex swears he is and tries to give Steven a lesson in people management skills. Fallon seems a little upset that she and Jeff cannot seem to get back on track. Krystle encourages Fallon to go see Jeff. Fallon runs into Leslie at Blake's campaign headquarters and tells her that she is aware that it was her voice on the phone. Jeff tries to explain himself but then admits to sleeping with Leslie. Fallon cannot forgive that for the time being and the two agree to separate rooms. If Leslie believes this is her chance to get with Jeff, she is sadly mistaken. To Jeff, they had nothing more than an one-night stand. Leslie moves into the Carlton since it would be awkward to have all three living in the mansion. The happy newlyweds of Alexis and Sean each have schemes of their own to concoct. Alexis is still determined to sabotage that paragon of virtue, Blake. Alexis has just been served with a deposition for that madame in Colorado Spring, Cora Van Husen. How could such a paragon be hanging out with hookers? Well, Alexis will expose him. Cora agrees to meet with Alexis but will not help her out because she believes Blake to be a great man and that he would make a great governor. Alexis thinks she has struck out but one of Cora's girls tells Alexis she has film of Blake's visit. Now, Alexis just needs an opportunity to show the film. What better time than at an Old English Fair that she will be throwing at the Carlton. The Fair will raise money for Krystle's charity - some drug rehabilitation center. What better way to ensure Blake and Krystle's attendance. Alexis has set it up perfectly. She gets Krystle to send her the campaign film regarding the drug rehabilitation center and will, more than likely, show the whore house footage instead. Meanwhile, Sean learns from Alexis that Dana told her she had a botched abortion at the age of 15 and that is why she cannot conceive. Alexis also tells it to Blake because she wants to protect the family from that gold digger. Sean goes in the microfiche room of Alexis' newspaper and learns the whole story. Sean pulls up a newspaper article of an Anna Gregory being named homecoming queen and in the accompanying picture there is Anna with Dana. Sean tracks down this Anna Gregory in Billings and, for $10,000, is able to extract information about Dana's botched abortion. A 15 year old Dana was able to get the boy she obsessed about to have sex with her. Too bad, that boy (Adam Carrington) was too drugged/drunk to remember what happened, so she decided to abort the child. Sean is more than happy to let Dana know that he knows the complete story and that, for now, Dana needs to trust him. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Tom Schanley ... Josh Harris * Carole Cook ... Cora Van Heusen * Cynthia Leake ... Anna Gregory * John McCann ... Football Coach * Michael Canavan ... Editor * Shannon Eubanks ... Hooker * Jerome Front ... Reporter #1 * James Haskins ... Reporter #2 * Meta King ... Reporter #3 Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter Rowan: [scoffs at Blake] Governor! You can't even run your own family, let alone Colorado! * Steven Carrington: I have no choice. You sit on the bench on Sunday. Josh Harris: I'll tell you what, I'll go you one better: I'll sit at home and watch you lose. I quit! * Steven Carrington: Oh, just admit it, Adam: the one thing that really bothers you is that I'm sitting in Blake's chair. Adam Carrington: You're wrong! Everything about you bothers me.